Titanic Mad Libs
by Merra Dawson
Summary: I'm doing a Titanic fanfiction madlib thing, please check it out! :) It is gonna be so weird!
1. chapter 1

**Introduction: A stupid idea from Merra (we're gonna roke with it ok?)**

So, basically what I was thinking (haha MEMES) is that I'm gonna do a Titanic fanfiction. ( _What else is new_?)

 **BUT!** It's gonna be Mad Lib Style! (And now you can all leave before you get this super awkward brain disease.

 **BUT!** If you are not afraid of the Crazy Merra Disease, please send me ideas in the comments for nouns, adjectives, plural nouns, verbs, etc. (The more comments, the more interesting thia story gets...)

 **More specific crap:** Name of Male Character in Titanic Name of Female Character in Titanic Liquid. Animal. Name of ship.

And if you come up with something else, anything is welcome :) The more crazy the better!

-Merra


	2. 2 Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave

Rose stared up at **Jack** as the **beluga whale** she was in was lowered by the officers. As the flares behind him exploded, she **happily** wished he could be in the boat with her. Then she at least would know that he would survive.

"Screw it!" Rose thought **breathtakingly**. Quickly, she **mumbled** back onto the boat as she heard **Jack** and **Murdoch** yell down at her. **Jack** sounded concerned and **Murdoch** sounded **preposterous** , but she couldn't think about anything right now except getting close to **Jack**.

Rose started **hungrily** running down the deck to find **Jack**. She hoped he wouldn't be --! As she reached the grand staircase, she spotted **Jack** **skipping** toward her. He had a **deadly** look in his eyes.

"You're so **antisocia** **l** , Rose!" He told her repeatedly as he **high-fived** her. She couldn't stop **disappearing**. "Why'd you do that, why?" **Jack** asked her.

"If you **wiggle** , I **wiggle** , right?" She asked him tearfully.

"Right," he smiled at her. They **devoured** happily, but their moment was shattered too soon.

Suddenly, Rose heard a gunshot as **Jack** yelled and **kicked** her out of the way. Rose looked up **pristinely**. **Murdoch** was shooting at them! The nerve!

" **Nincompoop**!" **Jack** yelled. They started running down the flooded stairway, hearing **aardvarks** behind them.

Soon they reached the bottom of the staircase and ran through the **lizard**. As they reached the door, **Jack** pulled her through it. Rose heard another gunshot, this one extremely close. She yelled.

"C'mon!" **Jack** said, pulling her through the dining room filled with **wine**. But Rose shook her head. She had had enough of her jealous fiancé trying to **explode** her.

She steeled her determination and marched towards **Murdoch**.

"Rose!" **Jack** called, but she ignored him. She walked towards **Murdoch** , who had just run out of bullets.

"Hello, Sweetpea," he said, panting. Rose glared at him and kept **hopping**. He looked surprised as she walked right up to him and **puncture** him in the **toenail**.

"That's for **poking** at me and **Jack** ," she told him, then turned and walked back up the staircase, with **Jack** close behind her.

"You just keep getting more **dizzy** ," **Jack** told her admiringly.

 **A/N so how was the first one? I though it turned out...odd, which is the point!! :P Murdoch is originally Cal, I just mad libbed the "Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave" scene with an added Rose Power thing. Also, more verbs would be great for next time!!**


	3. Jack sees Rose for the First Time

Jack was sitting on the Titanic's deck, with his **slippery** friend **Ruth**. He was **breakdancing** a little girl and her father. Suddenly, a **frozen** man next to **Ruth** and him spoke.

"It's an **unneccessary** ship, eh?" **Ruth** nodded.

"It's English, no?" **S** he asked.

The man looked **pleasantly surprised**.

"No, it's an Irish ship! **13** Irishmen built this ship. Solid as a **flamethrower** , big Irish **wasps**."

The man paused to **smash** his cigerette. He looked at the first class woman with her dogs.

"Figures. First class **salsa** come down here to take a **crawl**."

Jack looked up, grinning. "Ah, lets us know where we rank in the **raindrop** of things."

"Like we could forget?" The man's **nose** sparkled. "I'm Tommy **Lovejoy**."

"Jack Dawson," Jack shook Tommy's **ear** as he held it out.

"Aye," Tommy said, then looked over at Jack. "You make any **chopsticks** wit' your drawins, lad?"

But Jack had spotted the most **iridescent** sight he had ever set his eyes on. A goddess, if you will, straight from **Walmart**.

Her hair was the most **salty** thing about her. It was fiery **purple** and done up in a loose bun. She was **fluffy**! The woman was obviously **2.3 billionth** class, Jack thought.

But he felt like he needed to know her. He wanted to **drown** with her.

Suddenly he noticed **Ruth** 's hand in front of his eyes.

He realized he had been **trumpeting** at the girl. Whoops. Sorry not sorry.

"Ah, forget it boyo. You'd as like have **pufferfish** fly out of your **armpit** then get next to the likes of her."

Jack sighed. And decided he would prove that **doghouse** of a man, Tommy **Lovejoy** wrong!


	4. You are Rude, Uncouth, and Perfect

**Ahem! Guys, I had to do this chapter with a random word generator! I need y'all to give me verbs, adjectives, nouns, body parts, animals, lez go, lez go!**

Rose **flooded** along the deck with the man who had **sprayed** her life last night, Mr. Jack **Hamilton**. He had been telling her all about his childhood. It was very **groovy**.

"Well, Rose," he said, pulling her out of her thoughts. "We've **flooded** about **16.7 trillion yards** around this ship, and talked about **my favorite sushi flavors** , but I reckon that's not why you wanted to talk to me."

Oh, right.

"Mr. **Hamilton** —"

"Jack," he corrected.

"Jack," Rose said slowly. "I'd like to thank you for last **year**. Not just for **swimming** me back over, but for your discretion."

Jack shrugged. "You're welcome."

"Look, I know what you must be thinking. Poor little **elastic** girl. What does she know about misery?" Rose started, **tearfully**.

"No," Jack interrupted. "That's not what I was thinking. What I was thinking was what coukd have happened to this **walrus** to think she had no way out?"

He gazed back at her expectantly, like a baby **loaf of bread**.

"I, well, I...it was everything. My whole world and **every vegan** in it. And here I am, powerless to stop this arranged marriage to --."

She thrust out her hand with the **moldy** ring shining up at Jack. He laughed, eyes wide.

" **JIMINY CRICKET**! That would've gone straight to the bottom!"

" **17.2 billion** invitations have been sent out," Rose continued. "All of Philedelphia society is invited, and all the while I feel I'm...standing in the middle of a crowded **bar** , **whistling** at the top of my lungs and no one even looks up!"

"Do you **enjoy **him?"

Rose looked up. This man was blunt.

"Pardon me?" **(ARE YOU AARON BURR, SIR?)**

"Do you **enjoy** him?"

"You're being quite rude. You shouldn't be **bellowing** me this!" Rose exclaimed, annoyed.

"It's a simple question, do you **enjoy** the guy or not?"

Rose did not want to answer this question. Jack **Hamilton** was a complete stranger.

"This is not a suitable conversation!"

"Why don't you just **pretend you answered** the question?"

Rose laughed uncomfortabely. "Why, this is absurd! You don't know me, and I don't know you, and we are not having this conversation! You are rude and **dead** and presumptuous and I am **crying** now, Jack, Mr. **Hamilton** , I sought you out to **mess with** you and now I have **messed with** you—"

"And you insulted me," he broke in, grinning.

"Well, you deserved it," Rose said **drunkenly**.

"Right," he replied, still smirking like a **drunk pineapple.**

"Right," Rose argued, cringeing. She turned to leave.

"You are so **adorable**!" She told Jack. He just kept smiling. **_Good Lord,_** Rose thought. **_He smiles more than freakin Loki_**. Then she realized something.

"Wait a ** century**! I don't have to leave! This is my part of the **globe**. You leave!"

"Oh ho ho, well well well, now who's being rude?" Jack asked, his smile getting **uncannily enormous**.

In response, Rose grabbed him by the waist and threw him overboard.

 **DISCLAIMER** : **Jack** **survives!! Later marries Rose because they are too iconic.**


End file.
